


War & Peace

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: The war may never truly be over
Kudos: 2





	War & Peace

The sound of mortar fire seems to ring off the walls of the canyon. Zoe crouches low to the ground, gun clutched in her right hand. Bullets are in short supply here so she needs to pick her shots. She’s afraid, but she pushes those feelings down. No call to freeze when the moment comes, she needs to be able to fight through the fear. She’s seen terrible things out here on the battlefield. Her comrades in arms are here one moment and gone the next. Still, she fights on.

Peace, if this running on the fringes of the ‘verse can be called that, brings jobs with one of her fellow Browncoats. Most of the jobs barely skirt the edge of legal and they seem to play a continual game of cat and mouse with the Alliance, but an evening on Serenity, resting on a soft bed with a book in her hand is as different as night and day from the war she left behind. There’s an uneasiness below the surface, nights plagued with dreams of lost friends, a feeling that the war will never truly be over.

When it comes again, she’ll be there and she’ll be ready.


End file.
